In general, door lock assemblies are actuated by levers or knobs. Many door levers include a core cylinder with lock key mechanism for locking and unlocking the lock assembly. For these types of lock assemblies, consumers and manufacturers desire a lock assembly having a door lever and/or core cylinder that is readily exchangeable as well as secure.